


Shall We Dance?

by huntress1013



Category: Center Stage (2000), Chicago (2002), Labyrinth (1986), Moulin Rouge! (2001), Multi-Fandom, Save the Last Dance (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: This is a really, really, really, really old vid I made when Real Player and DivX was still a thing. In other words - think early 2000s but I still like it and it isn't too embarrassing so here you go.
Kudos: 5





	Shall We Dance?

As already mentioned in the summary, this is really old so the picture quality is not great and a far cry from HD but I still like it and it also features Alan Rickman being sexy and dancing tango :-)

Sources: Moulin Rouge, Chicago, Center Stage, Save the Last Dance, In Demand (MV), Shakespeare in Love, Thomas Crown, Dirty Dancing, Labyrinth, The X-Files, Mask of Zorro  
Song: PYT - We're Dancing

Password: Dance!  


Kudos are love :-)


End file.
